


Afterglow

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Dating, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Organized Crime, Personal Growth, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rise of a police officer, a criminal, and a regular Zootopian citizen told through experiences inside and outside a rustic little bar called the Afterglow.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Something Old, Something New

December 6th, 2016.  
Robert Vincent

It was a rather cold December morning. I was up earlier than usual, making my coffee with a tinge of whiskey to try and forget about my nightmares. I hadn't had anyone at home ever since Jacqueline left for college. She'd call at noon today, as she does every day. I grabbed my generations old fedora and trench coat, about to head out, when I heard a thud and shattering. Shit. The coat rack fell and knocked the picture of my daughter and wife down, breaking the frame. Luck be a lady, and she was a cruel mistress. I'd clean the glass up later. Didn't want to piss off the big guy.

My apartment was close to the station, close enough that I could walk to work. It only took a few minutes, and I could be out of the rain quickly. I took a left, walking down the street I took normally to get there. And just like that, life threw me another curveball. It was closed.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. Things often never went my way, and I figured they never would. Being stuck in a husk of cold and wet fur wasn't a good feeling. Having lived in Tundratown, I was only one of those two things on a daily basis. Didn't make me any more comfortable with that, though. The concrete was cold, and kind of a pain to walk on. I eventually made it to the ZPD, soaked. I gave Clawhauser a nod, and, as usual, he gave me a bright smile and a wave.

I walked into my office, well, temporary office, and it smelt like cigarettes and sadness, which wasn't much different from my apartment. A hint of crippling loneliness joined the fray, as I sat down. Another day of desk work. To be honest, after years of homicide cases, I prefer being sat at a desk than dealing with half rotted cadavers. I somewhat enjoyed the solitude my office provided, because people can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Knock knock.

Well, shit. Spoke too soon.

Knock knock.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" I got up and opened the door. I don't know who else I expected to be there.

"Ma'am." I gave her a nod. She had lost a good chunk of my respect after the press conference, but I had to give her credit for coming back and fixing the mess she helped Bellweather make.

"Hey, Detective! Chief needs the both of us." I nodded again. She smiled at me, and started to lead me down the hall.

"So, Hopps, was it?"  
Truthfully I knew exactly who she was. It just seemed easier to ask and get some sort of conversation going.

"Yep! And you're Robert Vincent, huh? Solved the case of the infamous Ivory Killer?"

"Yeah." That case wasn't something I wanted to dwell on. It was nice to be recognized for something, at least.

"So, how long've you been here?" She asked. Wasn't a hard question to answer.

"If by here, you mean Precinct One, then April. But if you mean the force, then 24 years.

"Sheesh."

"Yeah. I'd ask, but… it's not hard to forget when everyone was talking about the rabbit coming aboard.  
I probably shouldn't have said that. To be honest, I didn't mean it maliciously. I just... phrased it wrong.

I followed her to Bogo's office. The hulking buffalo sat at his desk, cleaning his almost comically tiny glasses.

"Hopps. Vincent. Take a seat." Hopps complied almost immediately. I took a second to sit, considering my aching joints and all. Age wasn't kind to anyone, and it seemed to like messing with me.

"Seeing as the Lieutenant is back on the force, it's reasonable she'd need a partner. And, seeing as you don't currently have one, it was a relatively easy decision to assign you both." I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but not even two dozen years on the force is enough to give you the ability to say no to your superiors.

"I see. For how long?”

"If and when Cadet Wilde graduates,” Hopps almost looked insulted.

"Then he will be assigned to her. I've had a few words with Chief Stefanich. Your temporary reassignment to here from Precinct Six might be a little longer.” Perfect idea. Pair up the old has been detective, and the young, spry cop in her prime. On paper, it sounds like rum and Coke. In execution, it usually ends up like beer and Pepsi.

"I understand, sir," I mumbled.

"Good. Bullpen in 15.”

I got up, walking towards the door, stepping out. Hopps seemed less energetic than when we walked in. She had a right to be.

"So, uhh… not exactly much of a people person, huh.”

She was right. Least I could do was be honest.

"Not really.” She simply nodded. I couldn't help but feel a little bad after that. Too late to say anything else, though.

Those 15 minutes flew by as fast as a cheetah on crank. Next thing you know, Hopps and I were sat in a cruiser at a red light in the middle of downtown. I'd assume I'd have died and gone to hell, if I weren't sitting there and wishing for death in the first place.

"So, uhh… where'd you get the hat? Looks pretty old, compared to you, heh.” Damn. And here I was hoping the silence would've lasted another minute. Can't blame her for trying, though.

"It was my grandfather’s.”

"Oh, cool. Generational thing?”

"Yeah.” The worn out hat and coat I wore almost every day was my grandfather's. And my father's. It was my way of keeping them and their sense of duty alive.  
She nodded again. The aura inside the cruiser felt tense and uncomfortable. The slight grudge I had against her over her poor choice of words a few months ago wasn't really doing any favors. And at twelve o' clock, on the dot, my phone rang.

"Hey, dad!” It was Jackie. My little girl. One of the few lights in the darkness that encompassed my life. Her voice was uplifting, and one I'd be able to recognize and pull from a crowd. Much like how my wife and I pulled her out of the life of an orphan.

"Hey, Jackie, sweetie. How was class?”

"Same as usual, dad. Sluggish, but… it's gonna be worth it.” She was planning to follow my footsteps now. Aiming for her bachelor's degree.

"Yeah, it will.”

I looked to Hopps as an offer of sorts. She smiled as I turned the camera towards her.

"How's wor- Oh my God.” Hopps waved and smiled again. It was admittedly, kind of sweet.

"Is that-”

"Yep! That's me.” Jackie looked like she could just about faint. It was nice to see her genuinely happy again.

"Your dad's my partner now, heh.”

"Yep, I'm working with your hero now, Jackie.” It was partially me that gave my daughter the idea of being a cop. She always wanted to be like me. But then Hopps joined the force. When I told her about her, she cried. And as happy as she was, it hurt seeing her cry. My daughter, another rabbit cop. I'd be damned if I didn't help her with that goal.

"That's so cool…” Jackie said quietly.

"Yeah, heh. Well, maybe later this month you can say hi. Wait, is that okay with you, Hopps?” It would've been rude of me to schedule that without her saying yes. My old man made sure that I was a gentlemen.

"Sure thing! I'd be happy to.” If Jackie could beam any harder, it'd be an alien abduction.

"Awesome, heh. Well, uh, dad? I gotta go now. I have a project to work on, and it's due in a few hours."

"Okay, Jack-Jack." She frowned. I could practically feel her foot thumping in annoyance from my side of the screen. I chuckled.

"What? No love for that name anymore?”

"Not as much I used to, daddy. I love you.”

"Love you too, sweetheart. Talk to you later." As much as it hurt to have to see her go again, I couldn't, or didn't want to stop her. The call ended, and all I could think about was hugging her.

"I uh, didn't know you have a daughter, Vincent.” Anyone else would've asked. I'm not usually one to open up about life outside of work. Not like anyone cared. But I gotta say, it felt kinda nice to be acknowledged.

"Yeah. Adopted her quite some time ago.”

"How long ago?” I figured she probably would've asked at some point.

"About… 16 years ago, now. She was four when we adopted her."

"What warren was she from? Oh, uh, if you don't mind me asking.”

"Harringtons. They, uhh…”

"Oh, yeah, I… my mom was talking about it when it happened… that was… I'm sorry.”

"I'm sure she knows. Everyone says it.” Hopps sat in silence, a little disappointed I quickly shot down her expression of sympathy.

"...sorry, Hopps. Bad words on-”

"No, i-it's okay. Seriously.” Yet again, Silence reared its ugly head, joined by his friend, Guilt. I figured the best course of action would be to steer away from that topic.

"So… what's up with how you got when Bogo mentioned Wilde?”

"Oh. Y'know, I just don't like it when people rag on my friends, heh…”

Having a daughter, I knew damn well what people acted like when they felt something for someone. It wasn't my business, though. Nor my place to question any further.

Eventually, and thankfully, our patrol came to a close. Parking the cruiser in the garage, Hopps and I walked back inside.

"So, nine more months as partners?” My ears shot up. I'd been on autopilot for the last hour or so.

"Seems so.” Hopps nodded.

"Alright, well, uhh… nice work today.”

"If you can call turning the steering wheel and keeping my foot on the gas work, then, yeah, I suppose I did pretty good.”

"Well, I'll be sure to take note of your impressive performance today.

"Heh, okay. See you tomorrow, then.” Shit, that was awkward.

She smiled slightly and put a paw up as a wave as she walked away. Her neverending optimism, as dull as it was today, was a gift very few were given. To be frank, it's a gift I wouldn't mind having. I haven't really tried pulling my life together since Amanda. I spent my time wading through my pool of self-pity, knee deep in the waters of doubt, and every so often I'd fall into the pool, holding my head under and trying to drown myself in alcohol. It never worked. I didn't want it to. Not while Jacqueline was still around for me.

I was too tired to do anything else. My energy was spent just driving. Sleep called for me like a siren to a sailor. And much like a lonely sailor, I couldn't resist. Nor did I want to.


	2. On a Wednesday, in a Cafe

_ December 7th, 2016. _

_ Robert Vincent. _

I walked back into work that day, feeling a bit better than yesterday. No rain. No closed off path. Just a mild hangover. Usually, that's as good as things got. I walked back into my office, where Hopps was waiting.

"Morning, Hopps." I nodded at her.

"Hey, Vincent! We're on traffic again.

"Alright. Like, right now?

"Yep! I got the keys and everything. Just been waiting on you." She twirled them around her wrist, they were a bit big to twirl around her finger.

"Alright. Let’s go." I opened the door, letting her walk out first as I followed.

"So… wanna grab some coffee or something today?" She asked, luring me straight into an inescapable social trap.

"Uhh… sure." I'll be honest, I wasn't quite looking forward to having an extended conversation with her. I barely made it through yesterday.

She nodded, and lead me to the garage. I was driving again. I helped her adjust the seat, which was a bit big for her, given we were in one of the larger cruisers. Being a German Shepherd, I was only a little smaller than a wolf.

We drove off, and spent a while driving around, keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious. Thankfully, today was quiet. We eventually found a cafe, and parked down the road from it. Hopps made her way down the street, and I followed after her. She made navigating a crowd look easy, and I almost wished I could be that small. It’d be a hell of a lot easier to squeeze past people.

After getting the orders for two individuals named "Judi" and "Bob", we sat down. I took a sip of my coffee. Black, with sugar, a bit of cream, and just a little bit of caramel. Hopps took a look out the window.

"So…" She started to say.

"Yeah?”

"How are you?" To be honest, that caught me off guard. Rarely anyone asked me that. I'm sure she saw me flinch a little.

"I'm… doing pretty okay." I felt like something was missing from that response. Oh. Right. "Yeah, uh… how about you?"

"I'm good!" She gave me a weak smile. "Went home, managed to have a call with Nick… he's coming back for the holidays, so we're planning some stuff for then.”

"Nice." I took another sip, shaking myself awake. "Planning to get him anything?”

"Y'know, I… besides blueberries… he… wow. I'm actually kinda stumped…"

"Maybe just get him those, then?”

"I could… He's risked his life to save mine, and I don't even know what he likes… I don't even know where he lives…”

I took another sip as I watched her think to herself. She seemed to get caught up in her thoughts as her foot thumped against nothing, and her expression changed to a mix of annoyance and frustration at herself.

"Easy, Hopps. You still have a few weeks.”

"I know, I just like… I like being prepared.”

"You're not alone there.

"Yeah… anyway, uhh… would you want to grab coffee more often?

"Sure."  And that was that. The day passed in relative silence, and time flew by quickly. A week had passed, and Hopps and I found ourselves in the same Snarlbucks as usual.

"So, Vincent, any plans today?”

"Nope.”

"Really?”

"Yep."

"What  _ do _ you do when you’re not working? I mean, all I ever see you do is work.”

"Not much.”

Her foot thumped as she crossed her arms. She looked annoyed. Did I say something?

"Would it kill you to say a little more, Vincent? I mean, Sweet Cheeses, it's been a week." Okay, maybe I  _ didn't _ say something. She looked at me, her nose twitching.

“I… yeah, okay. I’m sorry.”

“Okay… Sorry for snapping at you there, I just… I mean, nine months and all…

“I know. It’d probably be for the better if we didn’t spend that in silence, right?

She chuckled, looking to be easing up on me. “Yep, it definitely would be.”

“Okay, well… I suppose I’ll try to talk more.” I reached for my cup, aiming for a toast. Our cups thudded together, and we were careful not to spill any of the still scalding hot liquid on ourselves. As hard boiled as I seemed, hot coffee was one of those things that could hurt anybody. “Also, Hopps?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me Rob. First name basis now.”

"Okay, Rob." She seemed to force that out. After calling me either ‘Detective’ or ‘Vincent’ and sometimes both for the last week, I couldn't blame her.

"Y'know what, Judy?" Yep. I knew how it felt. Like speaking a foreign language, except it was just someone's name. Felt weird.

"What?”

"I think I'm actually looking forward to this.”

"Hey, that's the spirit!" She put her fist up, for a fistbump. I… actually happily obliged, careful not to do it  _ too _ hard. I didn't want to send her flying. We shared a chuckle, and went back to our coffee.


	3. What Should We Do With the Drunk Detective?

_ Three weeks later _

_ December 27th, 2016. _

_ Robert Vincent _

I walked into the bar that was my home away from home. The Afterglow. A dingy, rustic little bar on the corner of Sadness Street and Alcoholism Boulevard. I took a seat at my usual stool, nodding at the bartender. He came my way.

"The usual, Rob?”

"Yeah, Al. Please." The cheetah got me a shot of whiskey. Alistair Hynd, his name was. All the way from Scotland, he came here in search of a better life after the passing of his mom. He says opening a somewhat successful bar in this city is the better life he was looking for, but knowing him, he always wanted more.

"How's work been treatin' ya?" The more he talked, the more his accent became apparent.

"Same old, same old. Last few weeks have been interesting.”

"Oh, they have, huh? Why's that?”

"You remember, Hopps?”

"Oh. Yeah. How could I forget?”

"Yeah…" I said as I downed my shot. Normally, whiskey would be rough. But after a few years of this, it went down easy.

"Syd's here, by the way. She's giddy. Wanted to break some… rather special news to us.”

"Really now?” Bet I can piece it together before she gets back from wherever she is?”

"Go for it. You get it right, you get a free shot.”

"...don't you give me free shots already?”

"Of something off the top shelf.”

"Now you've got me. Okay, so, I think she's found someone. I remember Travis telling me he set up a profile for her on some dating app." For as young as he was, Travis was kind of a mastermind when it came to helping his mother. It was rather endearing that he cared to help her look for love.”

"Alright, your bet is locked in." He said as Sydney came back. The vixen walked up to the empty stool next to mine, sitting next to me. She grabbed a few looks from other patrons, ranging between those looking to make moves, and those of disgust. She didn't necessarily react to either. Given that she was a red fox vixen, she was used to both.

"Heya, Rob! How are ya?" Yep. Hynd was right. She was giddy. Not that she wasn't whenever I saw her.

"Just fine, Syd. How about you?”

"Oh, man, have I got news for you."

"Oh yeah? Let’s hear it.”

"I got a girlfriend! Her name's Nicole, she's a honey badger, and… Oh my God, she's so sweet… she's even willing to help me with Travis!”

"Hey, congrats, Syd." I gave her a pat on the back. I found her to be something akin to a daughter. She was about a decade younger than me, and one of the people I was closest to.

Hynd joined me in the congratulations, chuckling quietly as he poured me another shot.

"Ye' know what, free drinks for the both o' ya." And with the clink of a glass, the three of us had our mouths full of liquid celebration. I felt a tap on my back, as I turned and saw Hopps again.

"Oh, hey Judy. A bit late, huh?" The other two nodded at her, Syd waving happily, as she did to anyone. Judy waved back.

"Yeah, heh. Nick went back to the academy a few hours ago."

"He doing any better?”

"Yep! Sore, but he's fine." She took the seat to my left. She didn't drink, but she came here to accompany a friend. It was… a nice gesture, to be honest.

"That's good.”

"Yep. He's less than happy about it."

"Yeah. Been there before."

"Aww, how could a valedictorian have such an attitude?"

I should've expected she'd find out at some point. 

"Uhh… how do you know that?"

"Jackie told me. Y'know… I can't say I'm surprised, heh."

"Thanks." Judy smiled at me. Her buck teeth were kinda amusing, as buzzed as I was. Sydney looked on her phone, as she set her shot glass down. 

"I gotta go. Travis needs a ride home from his friend Joseph's place." She hopped off her stool, giving a warm smile and a friendly wave as she stepped out the door. Syd was the type of mammal who could pick anyone up when they were down. Her infectious smile and laughter… she once told me it was all so others could avoid the pain she felt on a daily basis. A bit grim, but a good reason. I continued to drink, and Judy, Hynd, and I swapped stories. Mine about my time at the academy, Hynd's about his work in the SAS, and Judy's about her days on the farm.

The following few hours were a messy blur of memories. Sometimes I drank too much. And these days, I felt that sometimes was all too often. I remember Judy having to call Wolford to come get the two of us, so they could take me to detox. The big guy set me in the backseat, and Judy sat next to me. Why she did, was anyone's guess. 

"Rob, you're gonna be okay. You just… you need to take it easy, okay?"

I tried to respond. I genuinely did. I saw her disappointment in me in those caring, purple eyes. And it hurt. "Oookeh, Shjudyy… I apolgize…"

She gave me a weak smile. "It's okay, Rob," I felt her small paws grab a hold of one of mine. "You and I can work this out. Together." 

"...tog'thherr?" She nodded in response. 

_ Together. _ Something about that word, at that moment… I felt like I was taking her for granted. She cared. More than anyone else at that moment in time. 

"Aww, Rob, don't cry…" 

I didn't realize I was. I'm not going to say I was ashamed. I just didn't want to cry in front of her. Not because it made me feel weak, but because it seemed like I was hurting her, too. "I'm s'ryy…" I knew I had a problem. But looking at her now just reminded me of Jackie. She didn't say anything, and to be frank, I'm glad she didn't. 

"It's okay. Hey, I'll… I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Hopefully you'll have slept it off…" 

"Ookehhh…" Lying down, I tried my best to fall asleep. She was right. Sleeping it off was probably the best course of action here. "G'night, Judy…"

"Night, Rob." I saw her blurry figure walking away. I knew I needed to quit. Ever since Jackie left, my drinking became worse. Since she wasn't in the house, I felt like I could drink without consequence. It certainly wasn't the right way to try and cope with Amanda's death, and I don't know what gave me the idea that it was in the first place. I figured I might as well get to trying sobriety out. Didn't want to see them hurt anymore.


	4. Can't Believe You've Got The Nerve to Come After Me

_6:32 pm._

_December 31st, 2016_

_Alistair Hynd_

It was unusually chilly for the Rainforest District, and Hynd figured the rain didn't help the late December winds. "Should've brought a thicker jacket…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Came a muffled voice from inside his coat. A little red squirrel poked her head out.

"Oh, I was just saying that I should've brought something for the cold… You have it lucky in there, Cass." He patted the lump on his coat where she was, as he heard a giggle. He smiled. Not much in life brought him joy anymore besides her.

He kept walking, to a tailory built into one of the larger trees in the area. Carved into the wood above the entrance was "B&H Suits and Fabrics". It was rather barebones, actually. The lights inside were off, and the sign on the door was flipped to "Closed". He reached into his coat, Cass handing him a key. He took it, chuckling when Cass' tiny paws held onto his for a few moments. He stroked her head, putting his paw into his pocket, as she scrambled up his arm, perching on his shoulder. Hynd unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Alright, I hope they're here…" he said, making his way to the back of the store, heading down to the basement. Hiding underneath the store was a den for criminal activities, including a small armory, a counter covered in body armor that was partly stitched into a suit, and a table, which, at the moment, was surrounded by a lynx, a tuxedo cat, and a gazelle.

"Evenin', folks." He nodded at them. The gazelle turned to him.

"Al. Cass. ‘Sup?"

"Not much, Rachel. How's the armor comin' along?"

"Swimmingly. It can take most small arms fire, pistol rounds, anything 12- gauge and below… I've been stitching this titanium tri-weave into our suits, we could be darn near invincible. Those DevTac helmets came in, as well. We have a few free shots to the head before they break."

"Excellent. Good work, Rachel. Say, where's Mr. Savage?"

"Oh, he's in the office upstairs."

"Ah." Hynd shrugged, putting his paws in his pockets, as Cass moved to the table. His gaze shifted to the tuxedo cat. "Quentin."

"Hey."

"How's the new rifle treatin' ya?"

"Handles just like my Sako. The bolt handle could be a little more… lubricated," Hynd nodded. "Bbut I do like the 'black, scary rifle' aesthetic. Maybe I'll go get it adjusted soon…"

"Yeah, maybe. How's things with you, Luke?" He asked, attention shifting to the lynx. Lukas leaned against a wall, smoking.

"I'm fine." His Slovak accent was apparent, even in those two words.

"How's findin' the floor plans coming along?"

"I found the architect's son. I have them." The lynx unfurled some dusty looking blueprints on the table.

"Okay. Great." He said as Lukas nodded, taking a drag.

"Hmm… well, we might be ready to move on this thing."

"Al, don't you think we'd need more guys?" Rachel was sewing more armor into a suit, an unlit cigarette in her mouth. "Can someone light this, by the way? Kinda busy."

Lukas obliged, the cigarette beginning to burn. Rachel took a drag, coughing. "Thanks." Lukas nodded. Hynd was quiet, lost in his thoughts. "Alistair. Hellooo?" He shook his head, coming back to reality, looking at her. "Uh, yeah. No. I think we'll be okay." Rachel nodded once, going back to stitching the armor in, her expression still somewhat unsure. Hynd's ears perked at the sound of rather quick pawsteps coming down to the basement, and out of the darkness emerged a striped hare. They called him Mr. Savage. He was a gem to the criminal underworld, since he specialized in body armor, trafficking weapons, and assassinations. Here, however, he was known as Joel.

"Ah, there you are." Hynd said to him, putting his paw out. Joel shook it.

"Hey, Hynd. What's up?" For being such a feared and respected mammal, Joel's voice was kind of squeaky. It wasn't any wonder to Hynd as to why he used a voice changer when he was on the phone.

"Well, to start, still formulatin’ a plan for the raid. Ye get yer paws on some guns?"

"You bet your tail I did. Some MP5s, y'know those integrally suppressed ones? Yeah, those. Plus, some HK P30Ls, remember that movie, John Wick?"

"Yeah? How could I forget?"

"Yeah, those were used in that movie. They handle well, and are pretty reputable."

"Bloody brilliant, lad." He patted his shoulder, sitting down. Cass sat on the table in front of him, as Hynd stroked her head, and she let out a quiet purr. "Say, Joel?" Hynd looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Need your opinion on something. Rachel thinks we need more guys. I think-"

"She thinks so? Alright, I'll work on it… I have a few contacts who robbed a bank a few weeks ago."

"Alright." He leaned back in his seat.

"Also, we've been raking some good money in from your bar, Alistair. Good work."

"Thanks. The taxman never bothers to look into us, heh." Hynd chuckled. 

Joel shrugged. "Good. They've been quite annoying.

"Yeah." His head turned to Rachel as she burst into a coughing fit, putting out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Sheesh, you okay?" Quentin gave her a mildly concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… took too big of a drag there…"

"Slow down there, Ray-Ray, don't want you to _die_ before we ransack the place." Joel put a paw on her hoof.

"Aww, pet names now?" Cass said, smiling at them.

"Oh, quiet Cass. I'm sure you and Al do the same thing." 

Cass frowned, knowing she'd been beat.

"Well, you'd be right." Hynd leaned back in his chair. "Hmm… alright, well, just see if you can get some guys Joel, and… we'll be good to go." The group murmured some form of acknowledgement, as Lukas laid out the plans to the mansion on the table.

"Oh, I'm ready to bag this son of a bitch, teach him to skip out on paying me…"

"I have blood on my paws that he's yet to pay me for as well, Joel. We just gotta wait for the right opportunity." Hynd said.

"What, like now?" Joel asked. Mr. Big had wronged quite a few of them. It was a mutual agreement in the group that he needed to go. And they were dedicated to making that agreement a reality.

"Yeah. Like now." Hynd affirmed him. The room fell silent. Their plan was coming together, finally.

"So, you sure your cop friend doesn't know about this place?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and if he does, he doesn't care."

"Doesn't care? You sure?"

"Hey, a dead crime boss is sure to make things somewhat easier for 'em. Plus, he's on our payroll."

"Okay, but… even in the time it'll take for us to hijack his businesses and stuff, there'll still be a power vacuum… cops, and other mobs… you did get all those bribes in order, right?" Rachel choked out, fidgeting with her hooves. 

"Yeah, I did. We'll take care of it."

"Okay…" Hynd smiled at her reassuringly.

Joel set his phone down. "They said no."

"They did?" Hynd asked, as Joel nodded slowly. "Y'know… hell with it. Let's go get this sack o' shite."


End file.
